Piggyback
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Misaki hurt her ankle at school but still insists on going to work at Maid Latte. But after Satsuki decides to send her home with Usui, he asks a question that Misaki didn't see coming; and she gives an answer he didn't expect! ;3


**Yet ANOTHER fic for this couple! I just can't help myself! Thanks again to all my faithful readers and reviewers! Enjoy! X3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!**

**

* * *

**

Piggyback

Misaki Ayuzawa sighed satisfactorily and sat back in her chair.

She looked down, impressed at the piles of paperwork she had completed in such a short amount of time. She had had a lot of work and so had worked a lot faster than usual, but had somehow managed to finish earlier than she had expected.

"Yosh!" She stretched her arms above her head before leaning forward and rested her head on her desk, closing her golden eyes for a brief moment. But her peace and quiet did not last long, for she felt a familiar presence hovering above her. She felt a warm palm on her shoulder and knew what was coming, groaning inwardly.

"Misa-chan~" Usui's breath was closer to her ear than she had anticipated and she jumped. She literally spun around in her seat to face him, considering the Student Council had been blessed with a little extra money that year and was able to afford rolling chairs.

"U-Usui!" She yelped. As her chair spun quickly around, her ankle slammed into the desk full-force. "Ow!" She hissed through gritted teeth. "Baka Usui! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?" She glared up at him with annoyance, trying to ignore the throbbing sensation in her ankle.

"Ah sorry, Prez." He apologized. "But you were just making the cutest face, Misa-chan. I couldn't resist." The way he switched her title so quickly along with his tone irked her for some reason.

"Pervert!" She growled. "I just finished all this work and I want to get to work early, so move it." She ordered, crossing her arms over her chest. Usui chuckled and took a step back.

"Alright, alright." He chortled. "I'll head over with you too."

"As always." Misaki mumbled. "Stalker outer-space alien…" The president shifted and stood up, but her ankle gave and she stumbled and had to catch herself with the desk.

"Oy, are you alright?" Usui reached out quickly to help steady her when her balance faltered. "You hit your ankle, right? Let me see."

"N-No, that's okay." She moved away from him a bit. "It's not that bad. I think my foot was just numb from staying in one spot for so long when I was doing my work. That's all." She straightened her posture and tried to put more weight on her bad foot but winced when she did so, turning her face away from Usui.

"Ayuzawa, don't lie. It's obvious." He smirked a little at the brave front she was trying to put on. "Here, give me your arm." He reached forward and grasped her arm, but before he could do anything else, Misaki gathered herself and stepped away. With a great effort, she made sure not to falter in her step so that she stood normally.

"No, I'm fine. See?" she said, shaking out her foot a bit and using all of her self-control not to bit her lip. Usui stared at her for a good moment, his emerald eyes piercing and serious as her stared down into hers. Misaki made sure to return it evenly, because the pain really was starting to fade. Finally Usui sighed.

"Fine. But if it starts hurting or something, let me know right away." His irises were intense and Misaki nodded.

"All right, I will. Now, I'm going to work." She huffed, brushing past him and heading out the door and into the hallway, all the while keeping her posture straight as though nothing was wrong.

Once she was out of his sight, she leaned heavily against the wall and raised her bad foot off the ground for a second. But she knew Usui would come out after her so she stood up again and continued on her way.

But surprisingly enough, she made it all the way to Seika High's exit without being pursued by the blonde boy for the first time she could recall. He was always walking beside her and often followed her to Maid Latte, but now that he was not, she felt almost…lonely.

_No._ She thought, shaking her head. _That's not it. I don't miss him. I'm just used to having him hovering over me all the time._ But without knowing why, she turned to look over her shoulder to see if he was there, and was shocked to feel disappointment when she found he was not behind her.

Again she shook her head and turned around to continue down the sidewalk toward Maid Latte. But almost as soon as she began walking again, the pain came back to her ankle and she started to limp slightly. But she forced herself to bear it, gritting her teeth and trying her best to ignore the throbbing. When she finally arrived at Maid Latte and entered into the café, Misaki let out a huge sigh.

"Eh? Misa-chan, what's wrong?" Honoka's high-pitched voice snapped Misaki out of her little daze.

"Ah, Honoka-chan." She smiled. "I-It's nothing really." She reassured. "I just hurt my ankle a little at school today. Are we the only one's here today?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Ah, yeah. It's us and Manager, but the others took off for some reason." She shrugged. "Well hurry and get changed. We especially need your help a today." With that, she turned away and headed for the kitchen.

Misaki hesitated a moment later, stretching her ankle out a little bit first before carefully heading to the changing room. Her movements were hindered due to the ache in her foot. She then noticed that Usui was sitting at his usual table. He looked up at her but she quickly avoided his gaze and turned away. She was about to head off to change when she felt a rough pat on her back.

"Misa-chaaan~!" Satsuki chirped. "Ah I'm so glad you're here with us today! Erika-chan and Subaru-chan had to take off last minute and Honoka-chan's shift is almost over. You really saved me today!" She said gleefully, and Misaki could hear the relief in her voice. "Oh! And is your ankle okay? Honoka-chan told me you got hurt. If it hurts too much you can just take the day off." She fretted.

"Ah n-no, it's fine." Misaki feigned. She had been planning on asking for half the day off since the pain was beginning to return and creep up her shin, but she could not ask for that now. "I'll go get changed." She informed her manager and staggered back to the changing room.

Satsuki watched her go, the smile on the manger's face fading as worry came over her. But just then, she caught Usui's eye and his reassuring emerald irises told her that he would take care of Misaki. Satsuki nodded once gratefully at him before returning to the kitchen.

Usui watched as Misaki finally appeared and went to take her customer's orders. Usui could tell that her smile was forced and her balance was off, and he could only imagine what might happen if she stumbled and dropped some heavily plated order or glasses. Shuddering at the thoughts, Usui quickly stood from his table and went over to Misaki before she could make it to her customers. She felt his hand on her shoulder and jumped, spinning to face him and wincing at the pain from such swift movement. "Ow." She hissed. "Usui! What do you want? I'm working right now." She huffed.

"I don't care, Ayuzawa." He scowled at her, his voice as hard as stone which sent a foreboding prickle up the maid's spine. She was taken aback by his anger and stepped away from him. When she did so, her bad ankle gave and she stumbled, but Usui shot forward and caught her in time. He embraced her and felt that her weight kept sliding downward and Misaki was rendered unable to stand properly. Usui pulled her up and supported her, trying not to draw too much attention to them. Misaki clasped her fists on his shirt for support, biting her lip. Usui maneuvered her arm across his shoulders and held her in place as she leaned her weight against him. Without a word, the two Seika High students stumbled quietly behind the curtains of the kitchen.

Usui gathered himself and hoisted Misaki up to set her down on one of the counters. She gasped, half from surprise and half from pain, and Satsuki entered the kitchen looking panicked.

"Misa-chan? Are you alright? I saw what happened just now." The manager's eyes flicked from Usui to her employee and back again.

"Yes. I'm okay now, thanks." Misaki smiled. Her manager looked at her intently before turning to Usui, her voice serious.

"Take her home, would you?" She decided.

"Of course." The blonde boy agreed automatically.

But Misaki was not so quick to succumb.

"No, really. I can still work!" She protested.

But Usui had had enough of her strong front.

"Ayuzawa." His voice was quiet and cold, and Misaki would have rather that he had shouted at her. "Stop this. You're going to wind up getting even more hurt." Then, his hard eyes softened. "A lot of customers have already left and there's not many people left in here. " He informed her.

"That's right." Satsuki put in gently. "We can make do without you for today. And tomorrow too, if need be. If you keep up this 'pretending to be okay when you're not' act, it's going to make your manager upset." She told her. "I worry about you." The thirty-year-old patted Misaki on the head once, looked at Usui thankfully and then vanished back into the café.

Misaki's head was bowed guiltily and she sighed once. Then Usui turned back to her with a small smile.

"So. Bridal style or piggyback?" he asked her out of the blue.

"W-What…?" she blinked at him three times before she could finally comprehend what he was asking her. "N-No. Seriously I'm okay now. You could probably punch my ankle right now and I'd be fine. It really doesn't hurt anymore." As she said this, she looked directly into his eyes, her voice earnest, which was more than enough to convince Usui.

"Alright. I'm not going to do that," Usui chuckled. "But I can tell when you're telling the truth. But still," he went on. "I'm no letting you walk home. You should lay off of it and give it a rest for the time being. So I repeat my question: bridal style, or piggyback?"

"You are _not_ carrying me home."

"I am." He assured her. "Now pick one."

"Wait, can't I at least change my clothes first?" She asked disbelievingly, jaw agape.

"I told you to lay off the standing and moving around for right now." He repeated, then smirked. "That is, you know, unless you want me to help y-"

"No thank you!" She cut him off, pushing him away from her with both hands. Usui smirked and awaited her answer.

At last, she let out a huge exhale in the form of a sigh before murmuring her response.

"Sorry? I can't hear you." The boy faked innocence, finding satisfaction in having her wrapped around his finger. Misaki glared at him with a cherry-red blush and avoided his eyes before repeating more loudly and assertively.

"Piggyback." She lowered her head and her golden eyes found great interest in the tiled, kitchen floor.

"Really?" Usui slid closer to her and leaned against the counter, now eye-level with her when normally he would look down on her. "That's not what I expected from Ayuzawa." He murmured suavely into her ear. She sputtered and looked away.

"W-Well I don't want to be carried around like some helpless damsel in distress or pansy princess." She pouted.

"I see." He chortled. "So you'd rather be carried around like some tired little sister after an exhausting day at the park?"

"A-Ah…" The girl fumbled for words in vain before Usui cut her off by placing his finger in front of her mouth.

"Never mind. I know what you mean. You're right. Ayuzawa's not some pampered princess who needs to be catered too." Misaki still avoided his eyes, her hands balled into fists on her lap like a kid at the doctor's office. Usui covered her hands with his own briefly before speaking once more. "Come on." He turned around with his back facing her. "Tomorrow's Saturday anyway so you can come by and pick up your uniform then and bring back your work costume. Now get on."He waited patiently, but when he did not feel her advance, he turned to look over his shoulder to see her still blushing madly. "What are you waiting for?" Usui queried. "Get on, Prez."

"Y…You say it like it's the most commonplace thing in the world." She mumbled.

"Aw. Prez is embarrassed."

"S-Shut up! Baka Usui." She complained.

Then, very slowly and bashfully, she shifted her weight and moved closer to him. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, grasping one wrist with her opposite hand. But before she could move anymore, Usui decided to play with her and threw her weight onto his back, locking her legs in his arms as she gasped in surprise. Then, he straightened up with the maid on his back.

"You ready?" He asked.

"D-D-Don't do that! Baka Usui!" she stammered. "You freaked me out!"

"What? Did you think I would drop you?" he chuckled. "I could never do that."

He headed for the back exit of the building, which led to the alleyway where he had first assisted Misaki against who were now the 3 Idiots. He slipped out onto the sidewalk and headed for his President's home.

The girl on his back was fairly silent the majority of the way. Usui could hear her gentle breath by his ear and she was so quiet that he almost assumed she was asleep. When he felt her grip around his neck slacken, his suspicions were confirmed and he quickly leaned forward to prevent her from sliding off. "Ayuzawa!" he called out, bringing her back to the world of the waking and she quickly tightened her grip and steadied herself. Usui let out a sigh of relief and straightened out his posture again. "You okay?"

"M…Mm." she nodded once, her breathing still a bit shaky and uneven from the shock. "Thanks." She hugged his neck even tighter and the boy smiled. Her heart was pounding frantically against her ribs and Usui had to hold back an amused laugh. "W-What are you laughing at? Baka Usui…" she huffed. The blonde boy snickered and contained his laughter.

Finally, her home was in sight and he halted just outside of it. Slowly, he let Misaki down, turning around to hold her shoulders to make sure that she could still stand. Once she found she had her balance, he was reluctant to let her go.

"You're alright now?" he checked.

"Yeah. Thanks again…for everything, Usui." Despite her bashfulness, this time she forced herself to look him in the eye as she said it this time.

"Anything for you, Prez." He replied, placing a hand on her head and then ruffling her hair, causing her white, frilled headband to get messed up.

"Stop it!" she whined cutely.

Then Usui pulled her in and kissed the top of her head, freezing her like a startled rabbit. He then selected a strand of raven-dark hair and ran his fingers through till the end before kissing the tips. "You're so touchy-feely, you outer space pervert!" she puffed.

"I can't help it around you, Prez. You never know what I'll do next." As if to prove his point, he suddenly shot forward and swept her off her feet and she squeaked like a small animal as he lifted her bridal style. He spun her around several times before he finally let her down lightly, but not without a quick peck on the cheek. "See?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Misaki stood before him trembling with nervousness and shock, her heart beating quickly. But then she smiled.

"Seriously. What am I going to do with you, you stupid stalking pervert?" she shook her head from side to side before turning away from him and heading for her house.

Usui watched her go with his eyes sparkling, her injury completely better now.

Misaki then turned around to face him, peering over her shoulder coyly. "Oh and Usui?" she said softly.

"What is it?" he tilted his head to one side.

"It…It wasn't so bad."

"What wasn't?" he asked, with a tiny smirk.

Misaki too smiled. "Being a princess."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! ;3**

**Please review!**


End file.
